Murder of Max
by Thisiswhyimnotdoinghomework
Summary: Maximum Ride is murdered, help solve the discovery on who, how, and why she was. Then go on an adventure with her spirit, she's going to become and angel and fall in love with her human she must protect, thus, falling for them. And if you fall, you cant get back up. Or, that's what everyone says. But are those only rumors? Apparently, angels gossip too. FAX, NIGGY, GELLA, ANGEL/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me, should I go on? This is the prologue. Max was murdered, what happened before then? What's happening after? Yada yada yada. I want to know if I should go on. **

This was stupid; no it was beyond stupid and way beyond idiotic. Why? Why would I need to do this? This was pointless, this was impossible, this was my entire fault. What am I talking about? My death of course, why would I talk about anything other than that? How did I die? Well, it was from a simple, stupid, pointless dare. A dare to go over to somebody's house, and because of that, Maximum Marian Ride was murdered.

**0 reviews=just no. **

**I review=whatever nobody cares**

**2 reviews=sure its fine**

**3 reviews=doesn't hurt to see whats next**

**4 reviews=I wanna know **

**5 reviews=post more!**

**I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE ;p constructive criticism is ok. **


	2. The house

**I do not own Maximum Ride…..gosh I wish I did but would I really be on FanFiction if I did? No, I didn't think so. **

I looked up at the looming house before me. It was a two story completely red brick house with ivy creeping along the front and sides of it. Tall bushes lined the perimeter of the land and a huge oak stood in the back yard. An old rotted patio was in front of a chipped white door, and two windows were visible from what I could see.

But this wasn't an ordinary house, who lived here wasn't an ordinary person. He was a man, with a beer gut and graying hair, he had beer bottles scattered along his lawn and I wondered why this place hasn't been condemned.

Yellow red and orange leaves littered the yard besides the bottles and the sharp fall air bit at my skin. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body and continued down the path to the house.

_Don't be such a wimp, your Maximum Ride! You don't get scared, this is just a house, and he's just a person. It's not like he's going to kill you or something! _

Max laughed at the thought of her getting killed, but it left her uneasy. Who knew what went on inside Mr. Gardner's head? Certainly not her, and nobody else for that matter would want to think about him and his thoughts. _He probably dreams about raping little girls. _

Max sighed and continued walking, the only reason she was doing this was because of the dare Sam had given her. And her boyfriend didn't care if Max got hurt inside this house; he agreed that if Max wasn't going to do the dare, she would forever be called a wimp. And Maximum Ride was not a wimp; she wouldn't even think the thoughts. But the dare, she didn't want to do it.

*flashback*

**Max POV**

There were all sitting in her living room, Dylan's arm slung over her shoulder. She smiled at her boyfriend and took a calculating look once again at his clothes. He had on an almost cocky look to his clothing style today and Max didn't like it. Was he going to turn into a popular and ditch her? She didn't know and right now she couldn't possibly dream he would think that. He had said he loved her, which had to count for something, didn't it?

His blonde hair was in a messy style, but the way it was so _perfect, _made it look like he had spent hours over it in the mirror. His light blue skinny jeans hung to his body and he had on a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

She on the other hand had on baggy sweatpants, her brown hair with blonde streaks was in a messy bun and she had a baggy white t-shirt on. It looked as though they were complete opposites; Dylan was so organized and put together while Max was a messy girl. Sure, both of them were fit, Max ran every day for 5 miles, and she had track, soccer and volleyball. But Dylan showed his body off more than Max would ever dream about.

"So Max, how about a little truth or dare?" JJ, her best friend, asked.

"Fine, whatever you want, just don't get the house dirty or my mom would flip out."

Max, JJ, Sam, Dylan, and Terra were all in Max's living room, the previous movie just ended and the group was rat her bored.

"Yay!" JJ squealed and turned to Sam "Truth or Dare?" JJ asked wiggling her eyebrows around like an idiot.

"Dare" Sam's voice cam e in, no hesitation.

"I dare you to kiss Terra!" JJ squealed again and Sam gave a smirk, turning to a blushing Terra. He leaned in, giving a small peck to Terra's lips. When he came around again, he had a smirk plastered on his face. It was all I could do to not puke right then and there at how Terra looked. She had astonishment written clearly on her delicate features, and she seemed in a sort of daze.

Everybody knew she has had a crush on Sam for a couple of years now. And this was Terra's chance to help out a friend, because that's just what Terra loves to do, help people.

"Max, Truth or Dare?" I almost forgot we were even playing the game.

"Dare" Maximum Ride was no wimp, as I was not about to walk out on this dare.

"I dare you to know on Mr. Gardner's door and ask him if he needs any help around his house. And if he says yes, you HAVE to help him." JJ gasped, and I stared at Sam with a blank expression. Was he serious? He wanted me to talk to creepy Mr. Gardner? Go up to his _house _and _walk into it! _That wasn't going to happen, Maximum Ride is no wimp, but this was too far.

"No, not in a million freaking thousand years." Terra nodded her head, agreeing with me, and JJ just looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Come on Max" Dylan chimed in "It's just a house, are you _scared_? My jaw literally hit the floor; well it would if it could. Dylan, my own _boyfriend _was agreeing with him! Did her even care about me at all!?

"I am defiantly not a wimp, but I mean, you can't be serious. The police don't even go to that house." I whispered to him, I was still in shock, his house was sitting on the top of a hill and there was an iron fence and bushes surrounding the house so people could never get a good look at the property.

"Even more why you should go, it's not like you're going to get hurt, I mean seriously, I guess you don't have to if you're scared." I glared at Sam, and he grinned, he knew he had me. I would never admit I was scared, not to any human being on this planet.

"Fine! But this is the one and only time I will ever go into that house, got it!" I said, my voice was harsh but could you really blame me?

"Max, you can't be serious, you're not really going to do that, are you?" Terra's small voice sounded scared but I nodded my head, I could do this, I would do this.

*end flashback*

Stupid Dylan and stupid Sam, boys in general were just stupid and they all had stupid ideas.

The porch creaked as I stepped onto it, and I made my way up to the door. Slowly I took my hand out of my pocket and knocked on the door. After about 5 seconds the door knob slowly turned and I held my breath. Slowly the door creaked open, and Mr. Gardner's face came into view, behind him, was only black, and I could barely see him.

"Hmmmmm, my dear, what seems to be the problem." His voice was smooth, yet it cracked occasionally, like he doesn't use it often.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any house cleaning or something, ill work for free." My voice sounded weak, even to me, and Mr. Gardner smiled, not a happy smile, but a sinister one, and opened up his door.

"Yes, do come in, I would love your help." I gulped and took a step into what would soon be my doom, or end if you wanted. But this is just the begging, the beginning of my crazy, messed up half life.

**:D 1****st**** official chapter done! Tell me if you like it! Read & Review 3 **


	3. The news

***sigh* 5 reviews the first chapter then NOTHING! Come on guys, I'm the kind of writer that needs to know people like my story. PLEASEEE! LIKE IT UP! **

**JJ POV *the next day* **

I was sitting in homeroom doodling in my notebook when the PA system cackled to life.

"Jenifer Joy, Teresa, Sam, Dylan, please head down to the principal's office, that is all, thank you." I grabbed my books and bit my lip. What was this about? Multiple snickers were heard throughout the room and some even dared to call out "OHHHHH" but the teacher shut them off with homework and there mocks were turned to groans. My locker was on the way to the office so I dropped off my books and met with Sam in the hall.

"Do you know what this is about?" he asks.

"No but, did Max get home last night? She wouldn't answer my calls and I was worried" I asked. He just shook his head and we made our way through the pale yellow walls of Oakville High School. The air was hot, like it would be all year long in Arizona. When we got to the office the old lady at the desk told us to just go into the principal's room, so we walked in. Dylan and Terra were already sitting in the two available seats so Sam and I just stood awkwardly behind them.

"I have gathered you here today to tell you some upsetting news." The principal who was a middle aged woman with a boy cut. She always disciplined people on making sure their skirt was passed their fingertips and they had on shirts that covered her shoulders. Although, most of the time, she was the main culprit.

"What is it, Mrs. Jackson?" I asked.

"Your friend, Maximum Ride was murdered last night. The neighbors heard a scream and a gun shot. They called the police, Mr. Gardner was the man that shot Maximum, and he will be in jail for a while. I am so very sorry; she didn't deserve to end this way, and so soon. If there is anything you want to know, or anything you need, please tell me. As I have said before, I am so sorry."

Max, my Max was dead? How? Why? Oh no, the dare, oh god please no, it can't be, please no! It's is all our fault she's dead, well mostly Sam's but I could have tried harder to stop it. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't want my best friend to die! What am I going to do, I can't I just won't.

Tears ran down my face and I looked and saw that Tessa also had tears down her face. Sam and Dylan didn't seem to be feeling much of anything, and Dylan just looked awful, but I knew Sam had to be feeling worse. It really was his fault that she's dead. He did the stupid dare that got her killed. If only she wasn't so determined to do everything, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

I sobbed; I couldn't take this anymore, keeping my bottles up emotions. I just stood there sobbing my heart out for Max, for anyone that was murdered. I sobbed and sobbed and when I started I couldn't stop. My sobbing seemed to affect Tessa's because she got up and we held each other and sobbed. (**How many times did I say: sobbed?)**

Eventually we all got ourselves together and we exited her office, we were all sad.

"Sam!" I rounded on him, my face was hot and I had been crying. You would too if you found out your best friend was murdered.

"This is your entire fault! If you hadn't made her go into that house, then, then she'd still" I broke down in sobs again.

What were we going to do without our Max?


	4. Heaven or Hell?

AHHHH! I love FanFction, and I love that you guys reviewed for me. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and read. Now the next chapter!

MAX POV

When I had walked through the gates to Heaven, I was first blinded by white light. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes and when I had brought it down the first thing I saw was rolling fields, and wonderfully green grass.

There was a path of gold through the fields and oddly enough it led to a huge castle in the distance, it was like a fairytale. The next thing you know a unicorns going to pop up out of nowhere. There were dozens of people all looking happy and healthy, nobody seemed to have a disability and three seemed no tears would be shed here.

There were couples that died together holding hands on a bench and there seemed to be a huge statue in which people were surrounding. If I looked closer I could see it was one of God himself. He seemed to be the shower of affection here, and I could see why. This was his Kingdom, which explained to me why it was so much like a fairytale.

The clear blue sky was breathtaking and I somehow knew the sun would be always shining down on me. Dozens of birds flittered through the air and there were thousands of creatures milling about. Flowers dotting the fields of green and some wonderful ponds lakes and oceans I knew were there.

A hawk swooped down and landed on my shoulder, it leaned into my ear and I heard something.

"Hello." It seemed to say

I looked around but the hawk was the only thing near me.

"Can you talk to me?" I asked

"Only you" It said. "Come to the palace, meet your Father! Come, come!" He (Because that's what I felt like it was) then jumped off of my shoulder and flew into the distance. Yet his words still rang in my head, so with a sigh I followed the path of gold and the hawk to the palace. To meet my Father, who, in turn, was the Father of everything.

But don't worry, I wasn't nervous, ok, that was a HUGE lie. I was completely and totally scared out of my mind. But I went to meet him anyway.

MAX POV

I've been walking now for what seemed like an eternity, the palace never got bigger, it was always the same size. I sighed and stopped walking, venturing off the path of gold onto the Lucius green grass, which beneath my bare feet was amazing. Wait- since when were my feet bare? I looked down, I was dressed in YUCK! A white flowing dress, my feet were bare and there were no cuts or marks on my skin. It was amazing.

Another hawk, or the same one, I wound never know came down to my shoulder.

"Where? Where are you?" The hawk said. Is he freaking kidding me? HES the one who lives here, not me! I just got here!

"You're home now, accept it." I mean I guess he was right, this is my home, i need to accept that I've actually died. And with that thought I breathed in some air closed my eyes and asked to see God.

Suddenly I felt like I was floating again, shit, that's not good is it? But it stopped and when I opened my eyes I found myself in the grand entrance to the palace. I had made it! I was in the palace!

"Follow me!" The hawk said, so I did. But not of course without looking around first, the ceiling was huge and lights were hanging down from the top of it, making it seem older and more antique like. There was a long brownish green rug that stretched into the distance. And the whole place had antique furniture and there were carving and statues of Greek, Egyptian, and other types of Gods.

We went down the long rug and passed door after door after door. Finally we made it to the end where huge double doors were.

"Bow when you see him" The hawk said to me, so when I opened the door I saw a huge thrown and another just to the right of it and to the left, only slightly less big. Then there were more to the left and other's to the right, only smaller than the first three.

In the largest one sat only God himself, to the right was Mary, and to the left sat his only son Jesus. The others were his disciples, or his first followers. When I saw God I immediately got down on one knee.

"Rise" a deep voice said, it was Gods and so I did. "Maximum Ride, before you died you had outstanding grades, you were the star of the track team and according to well, myself, you'r mother often called you her little saint.

Hearing all that made me two things, one embarrassed because obviously, I was no saint that would be mother Teresa whom was staring at me with a smile. And secondly I was sad, my mom wasn't with me anymore, how would I be able to cope with that?

Not having my mom with me until she died, which hopefully for her sake wouldn't be for a while, and my friends? I was hit with another wave of sadness, how are they doing, what were they doing?

"Don't be upset my child; you will be with them someday, besides you have a mission for me to do." God said.

"A mission?" I asked my voice laced with curiosity.

"Yes, you are now a guardian angel." And with those words I felt something swiftly growing onto my back. But what were they?

"Oh the wings are beautiful!" Mary said while staring with awe at my wings. I tried to turn around to look at them but it was like a dog chasing their tale. Useless, and would do nothing to help me. All the people in the room laughed and I was pushed back onto my butt from the loudness and the vibrations.

"James!" God called, and immediately a man the size of me but with more muscle came and knelt in front of God.

"Yes, Father?" James said, his voice smooth and without worry.

"Get Maximum here a mirror, she needs to see the new addition to her body. And with that not five seconds later a mirror was faced in front of me, I turned to my side and…..

**Well I hope you guys like it! I worked hard and wanted it to be the best it could, leave a comment telling me if you like it or not! And I don't want anyone talking bad about how free I talk about God. If you don't like it, don't read my story.**


	5. Entering the Palace

**OMG! I LOVE All That Glitters- Is Sparkly, I mean your amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIWING! And thank you everyone else for reviewing too! :D OH! If you guys don't like me to openly talk about God then I'm sorry, but it needs to be done with this story, so if you don't like it suck it up or move on. And now the chapter! AND GUYS NEED TO SEE THIS ON YOUTUBE! MY FRIEND MADE THIS SONF BY HERSELF, IT'S AMAZING! I Don't Mind Original Song by Lexi Shepard**

**MAX POV **

I've been walking now for what seemed like an eternity, the palace never got bigger, it was always the same size. I sighed and stopped walking, venturing off the path of gold onto the Lucius green grass, which beneath my bare feet was amazing. Wait- since when were my feet bare? I looked down, I was dressed in YUCK! A white flowing dress, my feet were bare and there were no cuts or marks on my skin. It was amazing.

Another hawk, or the same one, I wound never know came down to my shoulder.

"Where? Where are you?" The hawk said. Is he freaking kidding me? HES the one who lives here, not me! I just got here!

"You're home now, accept it." I mean I guess he was right, this is my home, i need to accept that I've actually died. And with that thought I breathed in some air closed my eyes and asked to see God.

Suddenly I felt like I was floating again, shit, that's not good is it? But it stopped and when I opened my eyes I found myself in the grand entrance to the palace. I had made it! I was in the palace!

"Follow me!" The hawk said, so I did. But not of course without looking around first, the ceiling was huge and lights were hanging down from the top of it, making it seem older and more antique like. There was a long brownish green rug that stretched into the distance. And the whole place had antique furniture and there were carving and statues of Greek, Egyptian, and other types of Gods.

We went down the long rug and passed door after door after door. Finally we made it to the end where huge double doors were.

"Bow when you see him" The hawk said to me, so when I opened the door I saw a huge thrown and another just to the right of it and to the left, only slightly less big. Then there were more to the left and other's to the right, only smaller than the first three.

In the largest one sat only God himself, to the right was Mary, and to the left sat his only son Jesus. The others were his disciples, or his first followers. When I saw God I immediately got down on one knee.

"Rise" a deep voice said, it was Gods and so I did. "Maximum Ride, before you died you had outstanding grades, you were the star of the track team and according to well, myself, you'r mother often called you her little saint.

Hearing all that made me two things, one embarrassed because obviously, I was no saint that would be mother Teresa whom was staring at me with a smile. And secondly I was sad, my mom wasn't with me anymore, how would I be able to cope with that?

Not having my mom with me until she died, which hopefully for her sake wouldn't be for a while, and my friends? I was hit with another wave of sadness, how are they doing, what were they doing?

"Don't be upset my child; you will be with them someday, besides you have a mission for me to do." God said.

"A mission?" I asked my voice laced with curiosity.

"Yes, you are now a guardian angel." And with those words I felt something swiftly growing onto my back. But what were they?

"Oh the wings are beautiful!" Mary said while staring with awe at my wings. I tried to turn around to look at them but it was like a dog chasing their tale. Useless, and would do nothing to help me. All the people in the room laughed and I was pushed back onto my butt from the loudness and the vibrations.

"James!" God called, and immediately a man the size of me but with more muscle came and knelt in front of God.

"Yes, Father?" James said, his voice smooth and without worry.

"Get Maximum here a mirror, she needs to see the new addition to her body. And with that not five seconds later a mirror was faced in front of me, I turned to my side and…..

**Well I hope you guys like it! I worked hard and wanted it to be the best it could, leave a comment telling me if you like it or not! And I don't want anyone talking bad about how free I talk about God. If you don't like it, don't read my story. **


	6. Back to School

**You guys know how happy I get when I open my mail, and there are reviews and follows? It makes me ecstatic! I love it so much and I want to thank you guys in person, but that can't be done **** anyway, thank you again, and here's the chapter **

JJ POV

It has been 1 week since Max died, and we were all let off of school until 2 days from now. We've all spent the time together, not really talking though, just with the company. We were all upset, although oddly enough Dylan seemed almost relieved.

Right now he was off with some of his football friends, doing God knows what and screwing God knows who. She was kind of pissed at Dylan, his girlfriend was murdered and he's over it in what? 5 days?

And Sam, he was only sad for 3 days! It looked like neither of the two really cared about her at all! But you could count on Terra and I, us together probably made up for BOTH Dylan and Sam.

It was sad; it really was, although everyone was wearing bracelets in our school that said "Maximum Ride-Fly on"

They were black with white lettering and everyone wore them, even the teachers.

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY FIRST GO BACK TO SCHOOL **

JJ POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

My alarm clock woke me up and like a zombie I made my way to my bathroom, looking at my puffy eyes. I had cried myself to sleep again last night thinking of Max. Damn.

I made my way to the shower and climbed in; I didn't even care or change the scalding water that hit my back when I stepped in. I just welcomed the instant relaxation it brought me and closed my eyes, and then I washed my body and walked out. I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and opened the door to my room.

My baby pink room with a purple comforter on a Queen bed and a mahogany desk, hot pink rug and MacBook sitting on my dresser only made me more depressed. Max LOVED my room, besides the pink.

I grabbed the first thing my hands touched, some leggings and a purple shirt. I threw it on and pulled a brush through my hair; I put some makeup on and grabbed my purple backpack. I beamed a smile, I matched, I put black flats on and walked out the door into the garage.

I hopped into my shiny red Ferrari and turned it on, this was my baby. I drove to school and got out, immediately getting pitiful looks. I scowled, realizing Max would be happy with it a smiled.

I walked into the building ignoring the looks and looked for Dylan or Sam. Tessa wasn't going to be here today, she said she was going to stay home. I walked toward Dylan's locker, and stopped when I saw what was going on. Dylan and Lessa were friggen making out in front of his locker! WTH? How could he do this to Max?

He just finished dating her, when she died! I was so mad I was seeing red. I walked up to Dylan and shouted at him.

"Dylan! WTH!? Max died and you're doing THIS to her!? What if she's watching you? You're unbelievable!"

Dylan just looked up from kissing Lessa "Well then she can hear me say I never really loved her."

Then, with all my might, I slapped Dylan, hard. Then I walked away, down the hall and to my locker. Not dealing with the looks everyone was giving me, I didn't care, and I just wanted my Max back.

MAX POV

When I had looked into the mirror, my whole world basically tilted, I had…wings? They were white, speckled with brown in the middle and finally, a milky chocolate like feathers, like the color my eyes were at the bottom.

It was amazing, I circled around trying to get a better look at them, and unconsciously I had opened them a little. And when I had had; I was so startled by the movement I gasped.

Everyone in the giant chairs laughed, and I blushed. They got me a second mirror so I could see everything about them.

"You already know how to open them, you were meant for these wings." I looked up at God, was this for real? He just gave a small nod, so I just closed my eyes and they opened. When I opened them up I gave them a little flap, I dint even have to think about it, they just did it.

I rose, higher and higher, tilting them and going in different directions in the air.

"She's so much better at this than then anyone else has been." God had said

"Yes, she will make a fine watcher; training will have to be done as soon as possible." Jesus voice was next

"Nonsense, let the girl relax, she just got here, show her to her house first."

I paused in midair, house? I get my own house? Sweet! I drifted slowly to the ground, and when I reached the bottom everyone was staring at me. Did I have like a random spot on my face or something?

All of a sudden God boomed his loud and sweet sounding laugh "she will surly make an amazing flyer! She's very graceful!" I snorted; me graceful? Ya right, I'm as graceful as a spider with roller skates.

Gabriel another fellow angel then led me out of the palace, down some rolling fields and into a valley. In it was house after house, all made of wood, yet all beautiful. We walked down the gold streets and to the last house.

It was made of wood, and had a wraparound porch, a rocking chair and seemed to me as two story. This was my house, and I couldn't wait to live in it.

**Okay, so I combined these two chapters cause they were really, really short and it was bothering me. I felt like I was losing people to read this if they didn't see long chapters. Sorry, I'm trying to make them 1,000 words each. **


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Guess what! My friends doing better, he's in school now; just he can't do physical activity. He used to play football, not sure when he's going to be able to do it again; at least he's doing better right? And I know I haven't been on in a while, and I'm sooo sorry, but mid-terms are killer. **

Terra POV

I had stayed home from school today, I couldn't go back just yet, people may not know it, but Max was always there for me. She was like my big sister and without her I feel kinda lost. I know for sure I'm depressed, I mean, I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. I don't think I could if I even wanted too. Going on with life seems so wrong if Max isn't with us, I just don't know what to do anymore.

Max was the only one who knew of my secret, the secret of me being….. I can't even say it, not if Max isn't here with me. But she helped me through it, told me it was ok. That I was no different than anyone else; that being me was the best thing.

I suppose you want me to tell you what the secret is, and how she found out about it, it's an awkward story. But I guess since this is my journal, it can know. (You WILL keep this a secret ok?)

*flashback*

It was a normal afternoon at home, I had gotten home from school and like every Thursday, if I wasn't with _her _I was thinking of her. I grabbed the small midnight purple box from under my bed. The box was _her_ favorite color.

I opened it, and stared at the photos that were in my hand. I knew it was wrong, especially with what I did, but I needed it, I had to have it, _them_, the _pictures of her._

I had a camera installed into her bathroom, I knew it was wrong, but the idea was in my head for so long, just lurking there. So I acted in it, and it was the best idea I ever had.

I had a couple pictures of _her_, my favorites, and the rest I burned. I couldn't let anyone find out about this, I would be completely ruined if I did.

It wasn't that I was a lesbian, but that I was bi-sexual. I mean, if people found out they would be so cruel to me, and they would make me feel so bad about myself. Worse, then how I already feel. I know it's not normal to be this way, to have these feeling about another girl, but I couldn't help it.

I was feeling especially bad today because _she_ wasn't at school. I couldn't talk to her, or hear her laugh; I was stuck, all alone. She had no idea the amount of feelings I had for her, and had no idea that I was so in love with her.

Because she's my best friend, always been there for me; which I guess is why I'm so fond of her.

So as I looked at the kinky photos of her, I began to cry. What if she found out? What if she was scared of what I was, who I was? What would she do?

There were so many things wrong, and I was crying so hard that I didn't hear my door open and close. And I didn't hear someone walk over to me, I only acknowledge the presence when they took the box from me and saw all the photos.

At that point I jumped up and tackled the person to the ground, grabbing the box from them. But when I got up, I saw _she _had some photos in her hand; a shocked expression on her face, and a little anger in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Terra, how did you get these photos?" she asked.

"I-I um well"

"How!?" I broke down into more cries when she yelled at me, I couldn't help it. To see her beautiful face so twisted into rage. And I couldn't believe the girl I loved found out about this, it just had to be her didn't it? It just had to be the amazing Maximum Ride that walked into my room that day, it had to be her that saw my photos and found out about my dirty little secret.

But eventually, I grew glad that she came in that day, it was probably a day I would go back and visit if I could. I had told Max how I got the photos of her, and how much I cared of for her and about myself and my sexuality. Actually, that day I told her everything about myself that I could think of.

I cried on her shoulder and talked in a whisper, and she just pattered my head and said soothing words. She didn't feel the same way about me but she told me that it was okay being what I was; and that I should accept it and learn to love it.

*end flashback*

I grabbed my laptop and went on YouTube, and put on Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects, singing along to it.

**Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**The way she feels inside**

**(Inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny**

**(Deny)**

**These sleeping dogs won't lie**

**(Won't lie)**

**And now I try to lie**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life back**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**Who has to know?**

I put it on replay, and went to sleep, with the song in my head and Max in my heart, which was slowly starting to rip open.


	8. The mall

**I know I don't really update on like a schedule, so I want to say thank you to everyone that follows this story, I know it must get confusing. **

** . . . I totally wish I did, but I don't. **

**Oh and I also want to say…. Please review guy's, I would kindly enjoy it ;) **

**THIS IS A LINE BRAKE, IT DOESN'T LIKE PIZZA.**

MAX POV

My wooden house was a deep mahogany color. The rocking chairs were a redwood and the yard was filled with luscious green grass and scattered with flowers.

The windows were boarded in redwood and the chimney was stone and had smoke coming out the top.

"There will always be a fire going, and don't worry about fires, that won't happen here." Gabriel said. I nodded my head and slowly walked up the steps to my amazing house.

As I opened the door I was hit with the smell of a forest, filled with the deep husky scent.

When I walked in there was a room to the left and to the right was a set of stairs and to the right of that another room. On the left were glass double doors that led to a library.

The library from what I could see seemed amazing, and I knew I would be spending a lot of time in there.

To the right passed the stairs was the living room, the closest to me was a couch, and another against the wall to the left of it. In the middle of them was a glass coffee table and in front of that a flat screen TV.

The cushions were a maroon color and there was a couple magazines littered on the coffee table, besides a remote. I walked into the room and towards the walkway in between the two couches.

There stood the kitchen in all its shining glory; marble table tops a bar and light brown cabinets. A sink and dishwasher, there was a fridge/freezer and even an island. The kitchen would be a great place for a cook, so naturally I would spend no time there.

To the left of the kitchen was where the hallway ended, there was a medium separation space from the kitchen to the dining room. In the middle was sliding glass doors that led to the backyard, beyond that a forest.

In the dining room there was a long table and eight chairs around it, there was a bouquet of flowers in the middle and a window on the wall.

I walked down the hallway and there was a bathroom, granite counter regular sink, mirror, and toilet. I smiled, I already was in love with this house, and I haven't seen the upstairs.

"Well, I'll leave you be, when your settled in they come to the palace and you can start your training." I nodded mutely, amazed.

"Oh, and you might want to go shopping for some clothes, here's some money to start you off, you get money from your job, which would be a guardian angel."

He put a thick stack of money on the table that was in the hallway (across from the bathroom) I stared at it while he smiled and left with a small pop and a puff of smoke.

I grabbed the money, surprised at how heavy it was, but where was I going to put it? All of a sudden a brown purse appeared on the table, making me jump about a foot into the air. Where the hell had that come from?

Damn, I needed to get used to people and things popping out if nowhere, I could already tell it was going to happen a lot.

I grabbed the purse and put my money in it; while my hand was in the bag I felt a piece of paper, so I took it out. It was a map of the 'kingdom'

Apparently here was a 'downtown' to the left of my house, it seemed to me a 5 minute walk, and I dint mind. I exited my house and started down the gold road that led to the mall.

As I walked people were coming and going around me, smiling like crazy and some talking on a phone, others would appear or disappear with a pop and blue smoke.

It seemed to me that only the newbies wore a white dress like this because people kept coming up to me and shaking my hand. It got quit annoying, quickly.

I finally reached the outskirts of the town and there were tons of people milling around and talking, smiling and laughing. More people tried to come up to me but I glared at them and they walked away.

_Typical Max, scare everyone away on your first day here, way to go. _

**Shut up voice, no one asked for your input on this. **

I hissed in my brain and told my 'voice' to go annoy someone else. Thankfully it left and I was free to walk around.

There were tons of small buildings that seemed to run on nothing, no smoke no pollution; the air was as clean as it could be.

I walked passed a hair and nails place, a couple restraints and some other places. Finally I reached the mall, where a lot of people were talking and laughing. Boys and girls, mostly teens, around my age, I'm 16.

Some looked at me and others ignored me, a couple guys wolf whistled and some girls sent me glares. I scoffed and continued into the mall, and let me tell you, it was huge.

Where would I find my way in a place like this? Who was I going to meet? What was going to happen to me now that I was in a place I don't understand?

I sighed and continued on my way, looking for a hot topic and other similar stores, but not without meeting a couple people of course. Who for the most part, could deal without meeting, one of them being a redheaded slut, who goes by the name of Brigid.

So heaven isn't perfect, is it?

**Well guys I hoped you liked it, please, please, please review. I'll answer any questions, see you guys soon! 3**


	9. Lover

**Hey guys what's up? Other than the sky I mean, umm I kinda made a mistake in the last chapter... **

**IT WAS NOT LISSA IN HEAVEN BUT BRIGID just thought you out to know. Please review, reviews make me update, and yeah. **

**THIS IS A LINE BRAKE, LINE BRAKE, LINE BRAKE, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

Terra POV

The next day I was ready to go to school, Max wouldn't have wanted me to stay moping around all the time. She was more of the type to deal with it, than get on with her life. Occasionally thinking and going back to the problem in the future, when she had calmed down from it.

So that's what I was going to do, I had dealt with it yesterday and the days before, now it was my time to move on.

I let a small fleeting smile flitter onto my face as I got up from my bed, walking into my bathroom to take a shower. As I turned to scalding water on I stripped and then looked at myself in the mirror.

Damn, I looked terrible; my makeup was all over my face, my hair was sticking up everywhere and I had bags under my eyes.

Disgusted with myself I climbed into the shower and let the water roll down my shoulders and back, getting out all the stress that was built up there. I washed my hair and got out; drying myself with a towel I went back into my bedroom.

I grabbed some skinny jeans and a black tee that had 'blood on the dance floor' on it. I put some eyeliner, eye shadow, base, blush, and mascara on before brushing my hair and grabbing my backpack.

I hadn't eaten in a couple days because I was so upset about Max, so I grabbed a banana before I left for school.

Halfway to school I got a text from JJ

/_JJ/__**Terra/**_

_Hey girly, just wanted to give you a heads up; Dylan was making out with Lissa yesterday and told me he had never really loved her. DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH HIM IN ANY WAY! _

I was shocked, had he really done this? Was JJ serious?

_**No, I mean, that can't be true! What the hell is wrong with him? Grrrrrrr, I'm going to kill the boy!**_

_Whoa, whoa, hold your horses, I already have a plan, don't worry. And this would be a Max approved plan, I already know it. G2g at school; see you when you get here. Luv Ya!_

I read the text, a plan worthy of Max, really? I couldn't wait for it! This was really going to be good if JJ thought of it that way. 

I made my way to School, using a secret shortcut Max showed me, when I got there I immediately saw Dylan, and I almost waved at him. Until I noticed who he was sucking faces with, my jaw dropped, I mean I know JJ warned me but, I didn't really believe her.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" JJ sweet soprano voice carried with the wind over to me and I smiled. Her voice was soothing, after everything that went on.

"I didn't really believe you, but, I can see you were right. So what's this plan, this Max worthy plan?" I asked, getting to the point of the texts.

"Oh! I'll tell you everything you need to know." And with that JJ swept her head close to Terra's, too close. She could smell her strawberry hair soap and her vanilla perfume, a strange but arousing mixture of smells.

"Do you understand?" JJ asked. Terra blushed, she was so caught up in JJ that she forgot what was going on, and not something she needed right now, defiantly.

"No, I was thinking of…something, sorry, can you tell me again?" JJ rolled her eyes but did as she was asked making sure every now and then that Terra was paying attention.

All around them people bustled about talking and laughing, no one paid mind to the two girls who recently lost a friend, or how they were coming up with a stop-secret plan to bring down Dylan and Lissa.

They didn't care that both were burning up inside with the need to be in each other's comfort and embrace. The weeks the two shared with each other were amazing to say the least and they had both enjoyed it immensely.

They wanted to be with each other, near each other, holding each other, because they both had felt something, a connection when they shared the time of angst together.

Without knowing it, or allowing it, the two had fallen for each other, and they didn't know that their friend was up in heaven, living as a guardian, un-knowingly missing out on her two best friends, becoming more.

For Max had known about each other's sexuality and she didn't mind one bit, she had secretly wished they would tell each other.

So as to they might find comfort in each other, love one another, she wished with all her heart that they would be together, no matter the troubles that stood in their way.

Max loved the girls dearly, but not in the way's each of them wanted, but now they had someone who they could love with all their heart. Someone to be with and hold, in sickness, and in comfort, they had found a best friend, a partner, a love, they had found each other.

So when they were exchanging the plan, both of their stomachs were flipping with butterflies from the close proximity and both were secretly scolding themselves, yet they were both smiling.

So when they tore apart after talking, after they were done exchanging and revising the plan, they both walked away, glancing back once and smiling at the figure walking away from them.

Both knew it was wrong to love the other, yet, both couldn't find the courage to care. They wanted each other more than anyone on Earth would ever know.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, review please, it makes me write faster! I love all of you guys! I really do. **

**xREADxxREVIEWx**


	10. Pull Me Away

**Hey guys, I'm not doing too well, my grandpas in the hospital :/ hope your family is doing better than mine right now. I love all you guys, so read this chapter and tell me if you like it. **

MAX POV

I walked into my house, closing the door behind me. The day was exhausting and I just wanted to lie down in my room, which is upstairs, which I hadn't explored yet. Groaning I walked up the stars the endless amount of shopping bags on my arms.

Upstairs there was a hallway with 5 doors the first was the guest bedroom which had a white bed and a desk, dresser, closet, and nightstand. The second door led to a bathroom, one sink a toilet and a shower it came with herbal essence shampoo and conditioner, razors, body wash, soap, towels and anything else you would need.

The next room was my room which was amazing. It had purple walls and two doors that led to a walk in closet and bathroom. My bed was in the middle of the room, complete with a black bedspread with purple swirls. I had a desk with a MacBook on it and a bookcase, empty, so that would have to be fixed.

There was a bean bag in the corner and a desk lamp, on the desk, the room was complete, and perfect. I threw the shopping bags on the floor and put the purse on the chair for the desk. I jumped onto the bed and fell, groaning.

I swear; the bed was magic, it felt amazing! It was fluffy and big and amazing! I got up, curious as to what the last door would be, as it turned out it was a recording studio, complete with guitars and drums, a microphone, piano, flute, violin, and a lot of other instruments.

I shook my head in amazement, this was awesome; I couldn't wait for training tomorrow. With that thought I went downstairs and opened the fridge; to find it fully stocked. I shook my head, a grin on my face and made myself a sandwich, after I ate I went back to my room and put all my clothes away. I put the shopping bags on the kitchen table downstairs, I would have to ask and find out where to put my garbage later, right now I was tired.

I climbed into bed and without a second thought I drifted off to sleep.

**Why I'm just a skip in time, don't mind me, please, carry on **

Everything was so _soft, _I could die like this and I would be OK, I nestled myself deeper into my blankets and sheets. Since when did my mom get new sheets? Wait-mom?

My eyes snapped open as I realized where I was, oh right, I'm dead. I scowled a bit, I know, heavens wonderful and all it's just that, It would be nice to see my mom and friends again. I sighed and walked into my closet grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt, as I pulled my shirt over my head I felt my wings.

I forgot they were even there! I took off my shirt, stretching my wings out a bit and looking at the colors, it was a nice brown, like chocolate. Mmmm, I LOVE chocolate! I smiled and grabbed my pocket knife, which I had bought yesterday and put on my nightstand, and made slits in the back of my shirt to put my wings through. I put my pocket knife in a backpack thing I got yesterday; it had a British flag on it! I also grabbed my IPhone, which I got yesterday too; I needed something to occupy my mind with, so apps it was!

I put the remaining money into the bag and walked downstairs with it on toe, walking through the house till I came to the kitchen. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and then walked outside, trying to remember what I did yesterday to get to the palace.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, well after 5 minutes of just standing there I got….a little? Yea, a little bit frustrated, I was standing in my yard, my eyes closed for 5 minutes probably looking like an idiot. Great, and please, note the sarcasm.

Just when I was about to lose all hope and stomp back into my house like a little kid the annoying parrot thing came out of flipping nowhere, again.

"Max!" I squawked at me, it tilted its head "Max!" It seemed to be waiting for an answer, so, as annoying as it was, it helped me last time, and it could probably help me this time too.

"Yes? Is there something you could help me with?" I asked the bird, feeling like an idiot for talking to a hawk. "Concentrate on the palace, remember? Remember? Don't be mad, be glad!" I couldn't help but remember the get glad commercial I watched on TV at my house when I was alive; smiling faintly at the memory I concentrated on the palace, breathing deeply and carefully.

Suddenly I felt the little pop like before and found myself before the palace gates like before, I smiled in triumph, giving myself a mental high five I opened the doors entering the palace, with the hawk by my side.

"Mind guiding me again?" I asked the hawk, it seemed like it knew where everything already was. It flew off in front of me and I scrambled to catch up to it, jogging slightly until we reached the doors that led into the throne room, as I like to call it.

I nodded my head, and opened up the doors to walk into the room, I walked in slowly, watching my feet and making sure I didn't fall and trip myself. When I had walked to the center of the room I looked up to see a bunch of smiling people looking at me.

I gave a small, uncertain smile back and Mary looked at me with a twinkle in her eye "can I see your wings?" she asked me. I nodded my head and without a thought I snapped my wings open, like I've been doing it since birth, they felt natural on me, like I was somehow made for them.

Mary squealed, like literally, I guess you could say I was kinda shocked, I mean, the mother of us all basically just squealed like a school-girl. "Oh, please, can I train her myself? Oh, she seems so lovely!" I mentally snorted at the thought, me; lovely?

Jesus looked at Mary with kind eyes "Of course, just be careful" Mary nodded her head excitedly "Of course! Oh, let's get started right away!" She sat up and walked towards me, shrinking a lot with each step she took until she was my height in front of me.

She grabbed my arm lightly, pulling my away with her while talking under her breath about what I should do first. Let's just say "exploding rock climbing wall" did not sound fun.


	11. Secret Love

**I want to thank everyone for the support, and EVERYONE DON'T WORRY, FANG IS GOING TO BE IN THE STORY SOON! Remember in the summary how Max was going to fall in love with the human she's going to protect? Can anyone think of who that might be? (; **

JJ POV

_Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra _That was what was going through JJ's head first hour, being so close to her only moments before had put her senses on hypo drive. She could smell her heavenly perfume and feel her breath against her ear. She was going to drive me insane, slowly but surely.

I sighed and closed my eyes, okay think, she doesn't like you but maybe you can tell her and she would be okay with it? Max was; I winced; I really needed to stop thinking about Max. I remember the day she first found out, my secret girlfriend had just broken up with me, and I was a mess.

***FLASHBACK***

Her honey blonde hair blew with the breeze and her deep red lips were pursed "I think, we might need to take a break from each other, it's nothing personal JJ, I just don't like you anymore." My eyes widened and my heart beat sped up, the girl I have been with for a year in secret was breaking up with me? Is she serious!?

"I don't want to hide this anymore JJ, I'm sorry, I want to see someone who wants to go public, and that's not you." My eyes started to water and my heart felt like little pricks of pain were stabbing it. "But-I" I couldn't seem to find my voice and my thoughts were all over the place, she wanted to break up with me?

"Rebecca, please, I don't want to not be able to look up into your blue eyes and know I'm safe. I don't want to miss your hugs that leave tingles everywhere; I don't want to miss you." I tried to reason with the tall blonde before me and for a second, I swear I saw her give in, but it was over before you knew it.

Rebecca shook her head and turned around, her body walking away from me, leaving a hole in my heart and making my knees buckle. I don't know how long I sat there, the tears cascading down my face, but I do remember shouts and footsteps around me, I remember being picked up, but I don't remember the faces, or any of the words people were saying, I was so broken.

When I woke up next I was on a bed, but not in my room, I looked around and realized it was Max's, she must have been the one to find me. I sat up and in the next couple seconds Max entered the room. She glanced at me and when she found I was a wake came and sat by my bed.

"What happened?" Her voice was so motherly and caring that I broke down right then and there and told her everything, everything. She just nodded her head and listened, giving me my time to vent and mourn. When I was done she smiled at me and held open her arms, I practically leapt into them and sobbed some more into her. She soothed me and when I was finally done crying she talked to me, her voice soft and sweet sounding.

"JJ, you probably know what I'm going to say, breakups hurt, but only for a bit, so she let you go? Now you have to let her go, you have to give her up and let her walk away. I know you don't want to, but you have to." Give her up? The person I spent a year on, let her walk away?

"I don't want to give up our memories though Max, everything we've been through, I don't want to let them go." She smiled at me as though she had a little secret only she knew about "But JJ, you won't give up the memories because guess what? There exactly that, memories. They will stay with you forever and be with you forever, you won't have to give them up."

She then left my room, leaving me to my thoughts and feeling, and I didn't feel that bad anymore, I guess you could say at that moment, I started loving Max.

***END FLASHBACK* **

I smiled faintly at the memory, Max is or was amazing. She was independent, strong, and beautiful, she had something about her that drew people in, made them want to be friends with her, and made them love her. She was always smiling, unless she was mad at someone, then her death glare could practically send you to hell.

"Jennifer Joy! Are you paying attention or do you need a little vacation to the principal's office?" I smiled a bit "a vacation sounds great thanks, but I would prefer Florida, or maybe Fiji." A couple people snickered while my teacher just rolled her eyes, going back to whatever lesson she was teaching.

My thoughts drifted again, wandering to Dylan, the back stabbing jerk that will surly get his revenge. My smile turned into a grin, an evil grin, one that would make people regret getting to know me. A couple people glanced my way, it could have been the glint in my eyes or the smirk on my face but they noticeably became paler and quickly looked away.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun, so much fun, he would be begging for me to continue. I smirked again but my thoughts quickly wandered again, this time going back again to Terra. I sighed, oh the effect she had on me, and just by thinking of her soft hair and full lips. My heartbeat sped up and my palms started to sweat, what if she felt the same way about me? What if she was somehow a little interested?

No. She couldn't be, that wasn't who she was, she was interested in boys, not girls. My heart squeezed in on itself, it hurt physically to think she wouldn't like me. But she was my best friend, of course she wouldn't. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship anyway. I sighed, because I knew that was all a lie, I just wanted the chance.

**Hey guys, so next chapter is Max, and she's going to start training, it might start skipping time a bit to get the story on the road a bit. You guys can also help me a lot by giving me tips and stuff, I also don't mind reviews. ;P they encourage me guys! **

**Read x Review x **


	12. Flashbacks

**Hey guys! The first thing is going to be a time skip of about 6 months. I love writing this story you guys but I really would appreciate some reviews, if you could then thanks. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**6 months later. **

**MAX POV**

Half a year, that's how long I've been training, and I'm the best guardian there is. A day in heaven is a year in the mortal world. I spent 3 months training with Mary and the next 3 months being a guardian that takes the souls to God.

Tomorrow I was going to be assigned a teenager! Someone the age of 16 and I couldn't wait! So today I would be meeting the gang and celebrating. By the gang I mean Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Were a weird group, as weird as they come but, we all love each other like family.

I'm the one that brought our group together I guess. I meet Gazzy and Angel together and Iggy I met the first day of training. I met Nudge when she defended me at the ice cream parlor. I remember meeting them so clearly, I'm so glad I met them.

**FLASHBACK! **

I woke up, fresh and early for the day, remembering I had training today I put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra, also grabbing my backpack. I ate a quick 3 bowls of cereal before jogging out the door and snapping open my wings.

I liked to fly to the palace, which I learned how to in my dream last night. Don't ask, I'm not going to explain. I flew through the air loving the feeling of the wind in my hair. The feeling of freedom, of being able to fly anywhere at any time, it was amazing, the best feeling ever so far. **[Remember this for later on, FYI] **

When I reached the palace I opened the doors, find the hawk thing waiting inside for me.

"Show me where the training room is please." I asked the hawk, get this, nicely. Instead of responding it flew away, I guess telling me to follow him. We went through corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway until we came to another set of double doors, less elegant then the ones leading into the throne room.

I opened them and inside was like a big arena, complete with a circular dirt floor and stands surrounding it. My jaw dropped when I saw what was going on below in the middle of the circle.

A boy around my age (16) was in the middle of the arena, he had strawberry colored hair and he moved so gracefully. He had a shining sword in his hands and armor in his body. It gleamed when he moved and I watched as he lunged and defended himself against the most horrid creatures.

Some were fully covered in fur, others had no fur on their body whatsoever, most had horns and some had rings and snouts. I was amazed at how the boy moved, ducked and rolled, always managing to kill his opponent.

When he finally killed his last victim to cross his deadly blade he looked up at me, as if knowing I was there all along.

"Like the show?" He asked me, snapping open his light grey wings and flying over to me. While still in the air he holds out his hand "I'm Iggy, pyromaniac and best fighter so far, what's your name?" I smiled, I don't know why but I liked this guy already.

"Max" Iggy frowned, making wrinkles form above his bright blue eyes "yes, I know, it's a guy's name, get over it" I huffed. Iggy smiled brightly "I wasn't going to mention it but" he trailed off and I grinned punching his arm lightly.

Iggy put his hand on his hip "snap open those wings girl and come down here and let me help you practice." I laughed, snapping open my wings and letting Iggy teach me how to fight.

**END FLASHBACK **

Iggy was such a nice guy, over dramatic yes, but nice, and funny. Nudge however, man, I could not get that girl to stop when I first met her. I was in the Ice cream parlor in town, a couple blocks away from the mall when Brigid and her gang of sluts came up to me.

**FLASHBACK **

There I was sitting in Joe's Ice cream store when Brigid strolled up to me, her posse standing a few feet behind her.

"Look what the cat dragged in" her annoying and overly high pitched voice said I smiled a bit "oh Hun, have you tried looking in the mirror? Or did it crack too quickly?" I asked, fake politeness dripping from my voce.

She scoffed at me "at least I'm not some emo freak!" She screeched. I was just about to stand up and punch her lights out when a girl around my age popped up in front of me, she had mocha colored skin and curly brown hair. She turned towards me and with a look in her eye that said 'just look at me' she started talking.

"Hi! I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge. It's because people say the only way to get me to shut up is to nudge me, but some people put their hands over my mouth which is so gross! Ya know what else is gross? The color orange, I mean, pink is so much better! Unicorns and rainbows go along with pick too, I love them all so much! I also like pancakes but they have to have syrup on them. But then the syrup gets on my hands and they get all sticky and it turns into a big mess. So what's your name?"

I stared at the girl in front of me for a minute, I mean gosh, she said that all in one breath, how does she do that? The next two minutes was spent digesting the rant and sorting through it, before telling her my name was Max.

"That's a cool name, makes you seem tots bad ass ya know? We are going to be best friends! I can already tell! I mean gosh you're so pretty! Why aren't all the guys lining up at your door? I would be! I mean, if I was a guy, oh I would be so hot if I was a guy? Don't ya think?"

I smiled a bit, amused, like she said; I could tell we were going to be great friends.

**END FLASHBACK**

And that was how I met Nudge, but Angel and Gazzy I just basically bumped into them, I remember.

**FLASHBACK **

I was just walking through town, trying to memorize where everything was when I felt two people run into me. I growled, irritated a bit at being knocked onto the ground when a strong set of arms reached down and helped me up.

"Sorry about that, we were just trying to get away from Brigid and her goons. They make fun of us for dying together. I'm Angel and this is my brother Gazzy, our dad beat us to death." She looked down embarrassed.

"I have no idea why I just let that all spill out, I am so sorry." I smiled, "I was murdered, well drugged first, and then raped, and_ then _I was murdered." The girl who was Angel looked up at me a big smile on her face.

She had a halo of blonde curls that surrounded her face. She had bright blue eyes and pink lips, behind her, spread out slightly were white wings. It was basically the picture perfect looking angel. Beside her, the boy, Gazzy looked almost identical to Angel, but in boy form.

"Personally" I said "I think Brigid is just mad at you for being so angelic looking." She smiled at me, really brightly and sweet "come to the park with us?" She asked me and I nodded my head, glad I had made one more friend.

**END FLASHBACK **

And that was how I met all the people in our little group. I had invited them all over once for a little party and we all just clicked together. Now we were basically a family and meted each other practically every day at one of our houses.

Today we were going to little Angel and Gazzy's house;, they shared a big house since they were siblings. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and I smiled, glad I had a great group of friends to celebrate with. But in my mind I was silently thinking of Terra and JJ. What was going on with them?


	13. SO SORRY GUYS!

**Oh my god, I feel so shitty right now. Like this isn't even imaginable. I am so sorry, you guys are so amazing and im just not doing anything. Ive been trying so hard to write something but, nothing comes to mind. Don't worry, I will continue to write this story. I need to get back on track and figure some things out first. Things in my life are kinda hectic right now, im not explaning, and this is not an excuse. There are no excuses. Like my father has always said, if you let one person down, you might as well have let the whole world down. So the next chapter will be up as soon as I can make it. Again guys I know you hate me right now, I do too. DON'T WORRY! WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER! **


End file.
